Howl
by LikeTheRifle
Summary: Two pairs of hunters, two brothers, two sisters and a dog named Charlie all after the same thing Werewolves! Cowritten fic set sometime between Scarecrow and Faith
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a co written fic by IsisRose and JanuarysAlbatross. It was written all in good fun so read and review. Whether you loved or hated it we want to know.

**Howl **

Chapter 1 

The black red striped Camaro smoothly glided over the paved highway, passing by the sign that welcomed all visitors to Holbrooke, Arizona. Riley Manning was busy cleaning the dust off her sunglasses inside the car, having glanced up to take note of the sign.

"So there's been similar 'wolf' attacks here. Some call it bears, but it all sounds just like before in the other places. And apparently, this isn't the first time stuff like this has happened here. By the sounds of what I was reading in that article, it happens every so many years. I figure it means this is a place they return to often."

The dark haired girl lifted her head to look at her younger sister behind the wheel. "We made really good time. How fast were you going?"

**0o0o0**

Meanwhile, entering the town on the opposite side, Dean Winchester yawned. "What do you got Sammy? Why'd this place suddenly become a point of interest?" He glanced at the sign. Holbrooke. It sounded strangely familiar.

"Animal deaths, one attack on a couple resulting in one death and one disappearance as well as several eyewitness reports of a large creature." Dean smirked.

"Sounds like our kind of town."

**0o0o0**

Quinn Manning looked across to her sister. "Fast enough." She replied with a smirk. "Anyway you're right about the annual thing, it corresponds with other migration patterns I've been observing." She reached over into the glove compartment careful to keep her eyes on the road and produced a small notebook. "From the eye witness accounts I found online." She said handing the notes to her sister. "It should be a relatively small pack."

She finished running a hand though her fiery hair bringing it away from her face as she pulled up to a rundown gas station. Riley frowned down at the notebook in her hands.

"It never fails, bunch of people seen the exact same thing and others just brush them off saying they're 'seeing things'." She made crude air quotes as they each got out of the car felling the relief that came with standing after a long drive.

Riley stretched her arms well over her head, basking in the fact that she was no longer moving. The only problem with the whole traveling across the country and back, over and over, was that the seating never seemed to be quite roomy enough. Moving towards the store she checked her watch.

"Come on. Let's go talk to the locals. Find out their feelings on this. I figure the pack will be on the outskirts..."

From the backseat, Charlie whined to get out, a large paw coming up to bat at the window, dark eyes trying to plead with Quinn, who happened to be closest at the time.

Quinn rolled her eyes opening the door. "Come on you big baby." She joked as the hulking three-year-old rottweiler jumped from the car and gave himself a stretch and a shake before padding off after Quinn. Riley was interrogating a girl at the counter who shrieked at their entrance.

"You can't bring that dog in her." Charlie looked up nonchalantly from the flour sacs he'd been sniffing and sneezed as Quinn regarded the girl from over the rim of her sunglasses.

"I didn't see a sign." She remarked dryly getting a bottle of water from a cooler.

"We-well then put him on a leash or something… if he bites someone and we get sued…" The girl seemed to be more afraid of being bitten herself then any customers.

"Alright, alright, alright…" Quinn grabbed the leash that was dangling from her back pocket and fastened it to his collar. "Happy now… ya… dog… nazi…" She grumbled plunking some change down on the counter for the water and leading Charlie outside.

Riley returned to the car a few moments later with a plastic bag in her hand. Reaching into it she pulled out a bag of skittles to open.

"Well, it sounds right." She informed her sister, climbing back into the passenger seat. She tossed a couple of skittles to Charlie who caught each one in the air, eating happily. "The sounds, the animals dying, and people. Looks like we're right. When's the full moon coming again?" Quinn scratched behind Charlie's ears.

"Thursday."

"Four days." Riley let out a sigh. "There's a motel just up the road."

Quinn pulled out of the gas station and the drive to the motel was silent as Riley and Charlie shared the skittles. The desert sky was on fire with the colors of dusk when they pulled into the motel and Quinn's face was glued to something to her right as she put them in park.

"Check the Impala…" Riley looked questioningly out the driver side window at the black Chevy parked on the other side of the lot and shook her head.

"You and your quirks." She sighed as she climbed out of the car. "Come on you can drool over the car after we check in." Quinn pouted like a child being scolded away from the toy section of a department store as she climbed out. "Watch the car Charlie." Riley called as Quinn shut her door.

The dog laid its head on the back seat as they walked to the check out counter not even bothering to lock the doors; they never did with Charlie around.

**0o0o0**

Dean flipped through his collection of fake ids and credit cards, finally picking one out that he didn't recognize the name on. Generally speaking if he could remember the name on the credit card between uses it mean it was time to get rid of it.

"There it is." He stated triumphantly. "I knew there was a fresh on in here."

"Congratulations…" Sam stated dryly folding up the newspaper he had been reading. "It doesn't sound like ghosts, though, Dean. I doubt it's a demon, I'm thinking it's a creature, from the way people have been describing it." Dean opened the door and got out.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll figure this out. Let's just get checked in." He looked up, noticing for the first time the Camero that had pulled into the lot. He walked slowly towards it. "Sam, check this out." He waved his brother over, but Sam merely shook his head, busy gathering up his papers he had scattered during the trip.

As Dean got closer to the car he was about to look inside when Charlie jumped up at the window and started barking viciously at him. Dean yelled jumping back about five feet, hand going automatically to his gun.

And he would have pulled the gun out and shot the animal in broad daylight resulting in him getting arrested and uncomfortable questions arising about is ability to walk and talk when he'd been pronounced dead and buried already; if it hadn't been for the voice that cut through his initial instinct to shoot now and ask questions later.

"What the hell are you doing to my dog?" Dean looked to the irate redhead, hand dropping as she raced around the car and opened the door. "Oh, baby, did the big bad man scare you?"

Dean stared at her in disbelieve. "Did I scare him?" He cleared his throat. "Hello, large, very angry dog just lunged at me?"

"You were too close to the car. He was just protecting it. Weren't you Charlie? You were just protecting the car from the nosy man..." Quinn returned her attention to the dog. Sam chose this time to intervene, walking over slowly.

"My brother was just admiring you're car. He's got this thing where he doesn't stop to think sometimes." Dean shot Sam a look. "Go book the room." Sam said, and Dean sighed.

"Alright..." He walked up the few stairs and into the building. Riley was still at the counter.

"No, you told me it was a lot less than that.." The man behind the counter sighed.

"That's before I realized you had a dog. Dog puts up the price." Riley leaned forward.

"I don't think that's fair. That dog is one hell of a guard dog, and from what I hear, strange things have been occurring round here lately. Way I see it that dog is going to be valuable to have here for the time being. Now, we stick to the original price." The man finally gave in, a look of fear having crossed his face at the mention of 'strange things'.

**0o0o0**

Quinn grinned up at the tall man standing in front of her as she scratched Charlie absentmindedly behind the ears. "Sorry bout him," She indicated the rotti who had jumped out of the car and was now sniffing at Sam's feet. "He's a little… possessive."

"Well Dean just don't get animals, though," He leaned into her. "Between you an me, I'd pay money to watch him jump like that again." She laughed. "I didn't quite get to enjoy it the first time." He reached down and scratched Charlie behind the ears after it was obvious he wasn't going to bite. "I'm Sam by the way." He said looking up at her as he squatted to the dogs level.

"Well," She began. "I'm Quinn and this is Charlie."

"Hey Charlie." Sam greeted before getting one back that left a slimy trail up the side of his face.

"If you're done communing with the beast," A gruff voice sounded. "we've got our room." Dean finished waving the key as he stalked passed.

Riley exited as well. She was smirking a little. "Looks like we've got neighbors, Quinn." She indicated to Dean and Sam. "Hey Charlie, you making new friends?" She asked and the dog just sat contently, still staying between the girls and the boys. Sam waved.

"Ah, hi. Sam." He repeated. Riley looked to him.

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm Riley. Take it you've met my sister?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. And you've at least seen my brother... Dean." Riley nodded. "Hey, Quinn, you can see their car now. I'll start moving the stuff inside." She would have to be careful that nothing could be seen. She really didn't want to explain what she was doing with so many weapons in her bags.

Quinn like a giddy schoolgirl walked over inspecting the car, Dean who was rummaging in the trunk looked up and gave her a weary glance as she stuck her head in to get a look at the upholstery.

"What are you doing?" She gave him an innocent grin.

"Just taking a look." She replied painfully aware of her earlier words with him.

"Right," He walked over to her and moved her back a foot away from the Impala. "Lets get one thing straight." He looked over his shoulder and pointed to the car. "That is MY baby." He turned to face her again. "No touching."

Sam moved forward. "You need some help with those?" Riley shook her head as she pulled out their bags.

"Nope, I can handle it." Sam raised a brow. "There's not need of you carrying all that." Dean looked over.

"Hey Sam, if you're so keen on lifting things, bring our shit inside." Quinn frowned a little as Charlie moving to stand at her side sniffed at Dean suspiciously.

Charlie growled at him a moment and Dean looked down at the dog. For a split moment as the dog looked him straight in the eye it was like he could tell exactly what the mutt was trying to say with that growl.

'_Ya'lways go round with a gun in your pants, slick?' _

Dean shook his head and ignored that thought as he lifted his bag out of the trunk. "Come on Sam, it's getting dark." He walked to the door and unlocked it, after he disappeared inside Sam apologized for his brother and retrieving his bag from the trunk followed after him.

Quinn got her bag from the car and called to Charlie who was still standing there looking at the brothers' motel room door. At the sound of her voice calling his name he padded after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We Own Nothing!

**Howl **

**Chapter 2**

Sam tossed his bag to the floor and shut the door. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

Dean raised a brow at him. "Up?"

"Yeah, there are two girls outside, one who was completely into your car, and you blew her off. Are you sick or something?" He asked, mock worry starting to come into his face.

**0o0o0**

Riley laughed as she let herself fall onto the bed. "Oh Charlie, you know how to make a good impression, don't you?" She patted the bed and the dog laid his head on it beside her. Quinn dropped her own bag on the bed, opening it up to take out some clothes.

"I'm getting a shower." She stated exiting towards the bathroom.

By now the sun had gone down, there was still a bit of light blue on the horizon but the moon was high in the air. Riley sat back on her bed flicking through the channels, Charlie stretched out beside her. She heard the shower shut off and she jumped to her bag eager for her turn when Charlie's head snapping up towards the door made her look.

The dog whined, and the whine became a low growl as a long deep howl sounded from out side. Riley didn't hesitate she raced to the door fling it open and looking around. She was joined a second later by Quinn wrapped in a fluffy towel.

"Do you see anything?" She asked eagerly straining to see. Riley didn't have time to answer as their neighbors came crashing out of their room.

"Stay inside your room!" Riley demanded immediately, grabbing her coat, with a 9mm stashed in a concealed pocket, loaded with silver bullets. Charlie was growling deeply now, his stance indicating he was ready to attack.

Dean almost skidded to a halt. "Excuse me, stay in our rooms? There is some sort of wild animal out there. Probably better if you stay inside. Might get hurt." He said. Sam nodded and followed after Dean down the steps.

Riley looked back at Quinn. "Hurry, get dressed." Quinn suddenly grabbed hold of Riley's arm who looked back quizzically at her sister.

"The full moons four days away."

True to Quinn's observation a lone coyote poked it's head up from an over turned garbage bin at a MacDonald's across the street. The boy's relaxed and Riley rolled her eye's striding back into the room.

"I'll be in the shower."

Quinn was left alone with the brothers and suddenly felt very naked as their eyes turned to her and eyebrows rose. She looked down at the flimsy towel clinging to her and the dripping ends of her hair and looked back up color creeping up her cheeks.

"Uhhh… bye…" Was all that was heard as the door was slammed behind her quickly retreating form.

**0o0o0**

The next morning Sam was up early, pouring over the papers he had laid out on the desk, his lap top in the middle of it all as he cross checked possible creatures. He took a sip of the coffee he had bought; frowning at the lack of taste it held.

"Hey Dean, come here. You think it could be a demon, just in the form of an animal? Or something could be affecting the animals, controlling them?"

**0o0o0**

Riley lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the clock ticking nearby. She played with a dagger in her hands, turning it over slowly. "We have to find the den before the full moon, and wipe them out before they can do any more damage."

Quinn looked over her shoulder and passed her feet from their laptop, which was perched on the end of her bed. "Could be difficult right now they're in human form." Riley snorted.

"Human…" She chuckled to herself as if recalling a particularly funny joke.

"I've compiled the locations of animal death's and the attack at that drive-in and they all seem to be centered around that general area." Quinn remarked typing away.

"So it's off to the movie's then." Riley said sitting up and smirking. "Anything good playing?"

**0o0o0**

Dean looked over at Sam from the shotgun he was cleaning. "I don't know, the first reports made me think it could be a sasquatch, but it's not exactly the right location for one."

"No," Agreed Sam thinking of the few they hunted with their father, "they tend to stick to secluded rocky terrain, somewhere wooded." He paused as he looked over their father's notebook. "I suppose it's possible one could have… gotten lost."

"What you mean like, wandered into town in search of food." Dean questioned incredulously.

"Works for animals." Sam remarked smirking. Dean suddenly grinned at the memory of the previous night.

"Certainly worked for our little friend across the road."

Sam grinned back. "Well, I've been looking at the attacks and the animals that have been killed. It seems to be around this drive in movie place. I'd start by looking there and branching out. Maybe the creature will have left us some clues." Dean shrugged.

"Weirder things have happened."

**0o0o0**

Riley was about to say something when it struck her that they didn't know how thick the walls were. "Hey... Quinn. We better keep it down. Last thing we need is our neighbors over hearing something and thinking we're crazy. Could cause us more trouble than we need." Then she smirked. "We seem to find enough of it on our own." She pointed out.

Quinn looked to the wall. "They didn't seem to pick up on anything when I talked about the full moon last night."

"Or your towel…" Riley sniggered to herself catching a pillow in the face.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me by the way." Quinn scowled before the pillow was hurled back at her, she ducked and it struck Charlie who was enjoying a nice mid morning nap. He looked up at them apparently perturbed at being woken up and gave one deep bark.

**0o0o0**

The bark unlike the girls' shoptalk did sound through the walls making Dean jump. He thumped on the wall once and yelled a 'Shut up' before getting several more for his trouble.

"Damn dog…" he muttered reaching for his coat and getting up off the bed. "I'm going across the street for breakfast. You work on getting together some leads in that area, witnesses, residential housing, something that'll get us some answers." Sam shook his head as Dean left the room.

**0o0o0**

Riley stood up and looked out the window as Dean crossed the street. "We're just going to have to be careful." She said. "More so when we got to go racing out of here with guns in hand." She pulled on her coat.

"I'm going to go to the local library and look up the older files, see if this kind of thing as been occurring in the area for long. Werewolves can leave dens and return to them later. I hate that. If they stayed in one place they'd be so much easier to catch."

Quinn waved her off as the door shut behind her.

**0o0o0**

Sam started writing down information, including the address of the library in town, so he could go check the records and try to determine if this creature had been there before. If not, it was quite possible it was a lost Sasquatch.

**0o0o0**

Quinn sighed, as the room was suddenly very quiet. She looked back at Charlie who had returned to his napping and grabbing her jacket to head out across the street.

As she waited in line she dug threw her pockets and counted out her change. As the woman in front of her moved and the guy at the counter asked for her order she frowned down at the change in her hand.

"Just a coffee."

She was just about to the door, coffee in hand when a voice called out.

"Where's the watch dog." She looked to a booth by a window to see Dean slouched back in his chair enjoying a large breakfast.

"_Watching_ the room…" Was her sarcastic reply and to her surprise Dean smirked over the rim of his coffee as he waved her over. And to her bigger surprise not to mention better judgment she found her self walking over and taking a seat.

**0o0o0**

Sam scribbled a note for Dean, instructing him on some of the people he thought his brother should go talk to, while telling him to find him at the library or to call the cell phone.

Riley was glad that it wasn't a long walk to the library. Besides, it was a cool morning, and nice for some air. She vowed she'd take Charlie out later that day if she had time. He needed a good run.

**0o0o0**

Dean leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "Look, sorry about yesterday. I just get a little testy when I've had animals jump at me from nowhere." He held out a hand. "Forgive me?"

"Well," Quinn began. "I guess I did get a little defensive." She shook his hand and noticed his dimples for the first time. "Look," She began letting go of his hand and getting to her feet. "I'd better be going. See you later." She called as she left the building.

She walked out of the door and passed by a group walking in. They were all male and had a strangely out of place feel about them. One of the guys collided with her shoulder; the force of which spun her to face him. She was about to tell him off but was suddenly stopped as he looked into her eyes.

He looked young possibly a few years younger then she but there was something in those dark brown eyes. Something that made him seem focused and ancient. She cringed as his eyes moved down and up again looking over her entirely before he rejoined the others.

She began walking across the road the little hairs on the back of her neck standing on end and her skin crawling. The thought of his eyes moving over her kept running through her mind making her feel slightly violated.

Then it hit her like a piece of a puzzle clicking into place; the subtle flare of his nostrils as he'd done it. He hadn't just been looking at her; he'd smelled her.

Dean watched the group of men for a moment. Something about them didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was the way they strutted through the place like they owned it, glaring and even shoving at people. He finished off his breakfast and stood up, heading back across the street again.

**0o0o0**

Riley's cell phone began vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and opened it up slowly, then let it rest between her head and shoulder, as she was busy pulling out newspapers that matched the times of full moons in the past. She was doing it one year at a time, starting as far back as she could.

"Hello?" She answered distractedly.

Sam walked down the stairs, pushing the door open slowly. He didn't notice Riley in the same room as he was, as she was hidden behind the bookcase of older records.

"Hello," Riley breathed into the phone again.

"Riley?" Came her sister's voice.

"No it's Santa." She replied shortly rolling her eyes.

"I think I've got a lead on some of the pack." Riley froze wondering if she'd heard right.

"What?"

"I'm checking it out."

"What? NO!" There was a click as the line went dead. "Quinn? Quinn!" Riley gave a frustrated growl as she snapped her phone shut.

"Problems?" The sudden appearance of Sam's head over a stack of encyclopedias made Riley jump.

**0o0o0**

Quinn had called Riley from the driver's seat of her car; she was waiting for the group of guys to come out of the place. She had just hung up the phone when she ducked to avoid being spotted by Dean. He had stopped once to look at the car just as her head had disappeared then continued to his room.

It was a few minuets after that when she watched the group of young men leave, her sniffer in toe, and climb into a rusted pick up. The vehicle sped off down the road and she turned the key in the ignition and began following at a suitable distance.

As the Camaro pulled out of the parking lot Dean let the curtain fall back as he turned back to his room gathering up his keys and 9mm, which he tucked into the waist of his jeans as he left the room.


End file.
